Wailing in the Night
by CNightJoy
Summary: A strange noise is keeping a sparkling Bumblebee awake at night. Is it a monster that wants to get him? G1


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... no matter how much I want to.

Author's Note: Normally I write humor fics, but my mind has been drawn to angest lately. This is my first attempt at it. That and I haven't posted anything in Transformers in a while. This is just a cute little fic about Bumblebee meeting Bluestreak. It's pre-Earth G1. This takes place after the fall of Praxis, but Bumblebee is a sparkling and doesn't understand what is going on. Ironhide and Chromia have been looking after Bumblebee, no information is given about his real creators (that's up to you guys to fill in).

Also my usual Beta has gone on strike (mainly because she doesn't know anything about Transformers and is busy with school work, we're roommates). Please be nice about grammer/spelling errors when you come accross them. I will be the first to admit that I'm not an English major.

Reviews are welcome.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee knew something terrible had happened. He was aware of how tense everyone was. He saw how distressed some of the mechs were. But no one would tell him what was going on.<p>

Ironhide and Chromia seemed more stressed than usual. One night, after he was supposed to be in recharge, Bumblebee had overheard his two guardians whispering quietly to each other. He hadn't understood all of the words, but he had understood the tone. He could tell Ironhide had been angry, while Chromia had sounded sad. When Bumblebee had asked Chromia why Ironhide was angry, Chromia had just given him a sad smile and told him to get ready for lessons.

The day everyone had started acting weird, Bumblebee had been looking for Ironhide when he had heard a loud crash. He peeked into the room where he had heard the crash and saw his guardian and Jazz trying to comfort a crying Prowl. Right then, Bumblebee had gotten really scared. Prowl never showed emotion, other than to give him a small smile when he gave the youngling an energon goodie or tell him that he had done a good job on an assignment. He had never seen Prowl cry before! It was scary! He had started to cry.

At that moment Ironhide had turned and seen the sparkling in the doorway. Right away Ironhide left Prowl's side to picked up Bumblebee and cuddle him to his chassis. Ratchet and Optimus then showed up. Ratchet had gone straight to Prowl while Optimus stopped to tell Ironhide to take Bumblebee back to his and Chromia's quarters.

A week after everyone had started acting strange was the night when the strange wailing started. Bumblebee had been on the verge of recharge when he heard it. It sounded terrifying, like some horrible monster waiting to get him. He immediately climbed out of bed and ran to his guardian's room.

"Ironhide! Chromia! There's a monster in my room!" squeaked Bumblebee as he jumped onto his guardian's recharging forms.

Ironhide sat up fast thinking his family was under attack, but was able to restrain himself from pulling out his cannons when he saw the scared sparkling buried in his side. "Aw lil' Bee, what's the matter?"

Chromia also sat up, though not in battle mode. "Sweetie did something scare you?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah, I think it was a monster."

"A monster?" asked Ironhide. Chromia gave him a look.

"Yeah, a big scary monster that's in my room right now!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

"Go back to recharge, Hide," said Chromia picking up the scared Bumblebee "I'll handle this." Ironhide just grumbled and fell back into recharge.

"Now sweetie, where is this monster?" asked Chromia as she carried Bumblebee back into his room.

"It sounded like it was coming from there," Bumblebee pointed toward his ceiling. "I thought he was going to come down and get me!"

Chromia looked around and listened for any noises that the little minibot might have heard. "I don't hear any monsters in here lil' Bee."

"But I heard him," said Bumblebee.

"Well he sounds like he's gone now," Chromia smiled down at Bumblebee as she tucked him back into his berth. "I'm sure it was just your imagination sweetie."

"But what if the monster comes back or is a Decepta- Decepticon?" asked Bumblebee.

"Then you can come and get me and Hide and we'll blast that monster straight out of this base, okay?" said Chromia.

"Okay," said Bumblebee reluctantly. Chromia stayed with him until he fell into a peaceful recharge.

Every night for a week, Bumblebee would wake up to hear the awful monster wail above his bed. He would jump out of bed and run to Ironhide and Chromia to fight the monster and when they would get back to his room, the monster would be gone. Once, when the twins were looking after him he had told Sideswipe about the scary monster in his ceiling.

"And whenever Chromia or Ironhide come in the scary noise is gone," said Bumblebee with wide optics.

"It might be a boogie-bot," said Sideswipe to the sparkling. The young warrior poked Bumblebee in the fuel tank.

Bumblebee giggled, "There's no such thing as a boogie-bot, Siders. Everybot knows that."

"Everybot?" asked Sideswipe "But me and Sunny have seen the boogie-bot. Haven't we Sunny?"

"Don't call me Sunny," growled Sunstreaker. He looked down at Bumblebee "Don't listen to my af- I mean brother. He's just messing with you."

"Oh Sunstreaker you wound me," said Sideswipe pretending to swoon. Sunstreaker just rolled his optics.

"But what should I do if the monster comes back?" asked Bumblebee.

"Why hunt it down of course," said Sideswipe springing back up. Sunstreaker just ignored him. "I'm sure Ironhide and Chromia have taught you a thing or two about how to deal with bad bots right?"

"Are you sure?" asked Bumblebee.

"Of course I'm sure!" Sideswipe smiled.

"Oh brother," grumbled Sunstreaker knowing that they were going to be in big trouble if Bumblebee actually followed his idiot brother's advise.

That night Bumblebee woke again to the terrible wailing noise. Instead of running to Ironhide and Chromia like he normally would have, he looked up at the ceiling and shouted "Be quiet!"

He waited a moment and when the noise didn't stop. He climbed out of bed and shouted again "I said be quiet!" He pouted when he got no response.

Bumblebee stomped his little ped on his bed. "That's it! I'm coming to get you Mr. Boogie-bot! I'm not scared of you!"

If Chromia and Ironhide hadn't been distracted with each other they might have heard the little bot shouting. They might have heard the crashing noise that Bumblebee made when he managed to pry the opening to vent off like Jazz had shown him to do when he heard the noise came from there. They might have been able to stop Bumblebee from going exploring on his own inside of the vent, but they hadn't heard their little charge. Thus Bumblebee was now crawling his way towards what was most likely a big scary monster. It certainly sounded like a big scary monster to him.

As he crawled through the vent, the terrible noise got louder. 'The monster must be huge,' thought Bumblebee as he inched his way forward 'He sounds big! I bet he has lots of pointy teeth. And claws! All monsters have claws! Maybe this wasn't a good idea…'

Suddenly he came to a point where the wailing was loudest. There was another vent entrance right in front of him. Once again using the skills Jazz had shown him (when Prowl, Ironhide, Chromia, Red Alert and his other guardians had been distracted), Bumblebee opened the vent and pushed himself out.

The noise was not as loud in this room as it had been in the vent. Bumblebee looked around and saw a youngling on a berth near the open vent. The youngling was curled in a tight ball, shaking, the strange sound coming from him.

Bumblebee walked slowly over toward the berth. The youngling on the berth was a funny grey-blue color with bandages on wings like Prowl's or Smokey's. The sound the youngling was making was similar to what he had been hearing but not as frightening now.

"Are you scared of the monster too?" asked Bumblebee patting the youngling.

The youngling jerked up at the touch. He rolled into a sitting position on the berth, his optics wide as he looked around. "Wh-who…?"

Bumblebee jumped back slightly, the youngling looked scared. It must be the monster! "Are you scared of the monster too? Cause I'll fight him for you," he said.

The youngling looked down at Bumblebee. He shrank back in surprise. He didn't say anything.

"Do you know where the monster is that's been making that scary noise?" asked Bumblebee. He looked around to see if there was an evil monster terrorizing the youngling "I'll fight him for you if you want."

Bumblebee looked back at the youngling. "Wh-what noise?" asked the youngling.

"That scary wailing sound," said Bumblebee, saw the youngling flinch "Are you okay? The monster didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-no, there's no monster here."

"There isn't?"

"No."

"Oh," Bumblebee looked sad. The youngling hadn't moved at all from his spot on the berth. Bumblebee looked back up at the youngling and smiled.

"I'm Bumblebee. What's your name?"

The youngling looked around again, playing with his servos in his lap. "I'm Bluestreak," he muttered finally.

Bumblebee smiled and then frowned. "Why were you crying if there wasn't a monster here?" asked Bumblebee.

Bluestreak turned away "I'm sad," he finally said.

"Why?" asked Bumblebee.

Bluestreak wouldn't look at the sparkling. His optics had a strange look in them, like he wasn't really there. Bluestreak finally shrugged.

Bumblebee climbed up on the berth next to Bluestreak. "When I'm sad, my guardians give me a big hug. Then I don't feel so sad. Do you want a hug?"

Bluestreak bit his lip, and then nodded. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around the bigger youngling as best as he could and gave him the biggest hug in his life. Bluestreak slowly wrapped his arms around the little sparkling as well and hugged him.

Bumblebee turned as the sound of a door opening caught his attention. "Bluestreak I hear you…" Ratchet trailed off as he saw the small sparkling sitting on the berth next to the beat up youngling. "Bumblebee, how did you get in here?"

"I was looking for the scary monster," said Bumblebee "But I found Bluestreak instead. He's sad Ratchet."

Ratchet moved over to the berth and picked up the sparkling as Smokescreen also entered the room. "Ratchet if Bluestreak alright? Oh, Bumblebee, what are you doing here?"

"Smokescreen, please look after Bluestreak for me will you. I think Ironhide and Chromia will be looking for this little mechling."

"Sure," said Smokescreen as he moved towards Bluestreak's berth. Bluestreak watched with the same lost optics Bumblebee had seen earlier. Maybe he needed another hug?

"Good, try to get him to go back into recharge," Ratchet said as he walked out of the room. Once out of the room, Ratchet looked at the sparkling in his arms and asked again "Bumblebee, how did you get in that room?"

Bumblebee recognized that he was in the Medbay. He didn't like the Medbay. Ratchet could be really scary, but he also gave him energon treats when Ironhide wasn't looking. "I climbed into the vent in my room like Jazz showed me and I tried to find the scary monster."

"What scary monster?" asked Ratchet.

"The one that's been keeping me up at night," said Bumblebee, his optics started to dull and he leaned up against Ratchet more.

"There's been a monster keeping you up?"

"Yeah. And Siders said I should try and fight it," Bumblebee mumbled into Ratchet's neck.

"Did he?"

"Yep, but I don't think Sunny thought that was a good idea."

"Oh?"

"Nope," Bumblebee gave a loud yawn "Why is Bluestreak in the Medbay?"

He felt Ratchet tighten his arms around him. "Something bad happened to Bluestreak," Ratchet finally said.

"Did he get a boo-boo?"

"Yes," said Ratchet "A really bad one."

"Will his creators or guardians kiss it for him like 'Hide and 'Mia do for me?"

Ratchet sighed "I'm not sure he'd like that," Ratchet finally said "Younglings don't like kisses like cute little sparklings do."

Bumblebee didn't notice much as he said "Oh," and cuddled closer to Ratchet. He was barely online when they reached his Guardian's quarters. Ratchet hadn't even raised his servo to knock on the door when Ironhide slammed the door open and nearly sent Ratchet and Bumblebee flying.

"Ratchet, I can't find…Bumblebee!" said Ironhide.

Ratchet growled at the weapon crazy mech in front of him. "What were you and Chromia doing that you couldn't hear a sparkling climb into the vent in his room and sneak away?" asked Ratchet his optic ridge raised.

"Um, well, it was date night…" trailed off Ironhide.

"Right," said Ratchet. He handed over the sleepy sparkling to his guardian. "You might want to think about sparkling proofing his room again. He's climbing."

Ironhide gave Ratchet a look, and then Ratchet turned and headed back to his layer. "You climbed into the vent?" Ironhide asked the sparkling.

Bumblebee barely nodded.

"Why?" asked Ironhide.

"I wanted to fight the monster," murmured Bumblebee "But I found Bluestreak instead."

"Really?" asked Ironhide. Chromia had walked up as they had entered Bumblebee's recharge room. After a quick word to her that Bumblebee didn't hear, Bumblebee found himself tucked into bed.

"Ironhide?"

Ironhide turned to see a small sparkling looking at him in the darkness of his room. "Yes 'Bee?"

"Can I see Bluestreak tomorrow? He was sad and I wanna give him another hug."

Ironhide smiled, "Okay, but only if you go to sleep."

Bumblebee's optics were already offline by the time Ironhide closed his door.


End file.
